Bring Me To Life
by Mourning Fox
Summary: When coming to find her family slaughtered and blamed for the crime. Can Inuyasha help her, but then once their feelings are realized, Inuyasha is killed. What is the fate of Kagome? Songfic, bare with me, one shot.


Kagome stared in shock. Her home, recklessly and unmercifully destroyed. She looked desperately for any signs of life. She only found her dear brother left behind in his pool of blood. Her mother, mangled and looking shocked and sad, pupils were dilated. Her grandfather, burning in the fire, his body burning into piles of ashes beneath the burning smell of death, no words could describe the pain burning through Kagome's heart.  
  
Sota looked scared, of death and of what was yet to come. As Kagome approached him he seemed to be scared. Kagome didn't understand; why was he scared of his own sister.  
  
"Why did you do it Kagome? Why did you kill us all?" Sota said through his raspy voice.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
Fear and misunderstandings glimmered through Sota's eyes, as tears flooded down his face.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
  
"Why sis? Why did you kill us?" Sota.  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't kill anyone Sota! I didn't kill anyone!" Kagome whispered in a pained tone.  
  
"But it was you. Don't you remember?" Sota asked, his eyes looking before him. A woman who he looked up to, who practically raised him, the woman that inspired him to look at the bright side of life. The woman, who was his sister, was a murderer.  
  
"Sota, I didn't do it! I didn't do it! Please believe me!" Kagome sobbed as she put her head into her brother's chest.  
  
"Okay, I believe you. Sis, I forgive you." Sota said. More tears came down his face. Kagome wiped them away and kissed his forehead. His eyes didn't hold a look of hatred, but yet a look of remorse and pain.  
  
"Please don't leave me Sota." Kagome begged in a hushed voice.  
  
"Goodbye." Sota said and closed his eyes. Forever.  
  
Leading you down into my core.  
  
Kagome ran, ran away from everything. She burned her skin at the blaze of the fire and slashed her neck on a jagged log at the door, torn from the table. She jumped into the well, embraced by a blue light. As she climbed out, she was greeted by Inuyasha.  
  
"What happened Kagome? What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
He could smell death all over her frail body. He could smell the blood and ashes all over her body. But her blood was what scared him the most. The fresh wound oozed with blood from Kagome's neck. She dropped to her knees. She looked to the ground, unable to accept what visions appeared before her.  
  
Inuyasha approached her and put his clawed hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Who did this?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes. Pain and immense sorrow reflected from her eyes. He could smell the salty tears bleeding from her eyes.  
  
Where I've become so numb,  
  
Inuyasha wiped her tears away. Kagome was unable to support her weight. She felt so empty, of herself and her spirit. Had she truly murdered her brother? Had she truly killed them all with her bare hands?  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's eyes once more, she looked so empty.  
  
Without a soul.  
  
Kagome rose, and then she ran. Running seemed like the only escape from the Hell she was going through. She ran, back into the well.  
  
Inuyasha tried to stop her, but the look she gave him made him stop.  
  
"Don't." was all Kagome said before she sailed back into the future.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, limply. Once again, Kagome left and he didn't follow after her.  
  
On the other side, the night breeze touched Kagome; she couldn't feel anything. It was just too much to bear at once. She slumped onto the root of the ancient Goshinboku Tree. There wasn't much to do except to lay. Kagome tried to sleep, but sleep did not come to claim her, nor to accept the pain.  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold.  
  
Inuyasha resided next to the Goshinboku Tree. His sensitive ears could pick up heavy breathing next to him. He could feel Kagome next to him.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out.  
  
"Who's there?" Kagome replied.  
  
"It's God Kagome." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"If it is God, then why did you make my life so fucked up?" Kagome said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You should know big guy. Making it seem that I murdered my parents. Tricking my family into betrayal. Burning the remains of my happy life. Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back..  
  
"Hey, I'm God, not the all powerful creator of Earth." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Isn't that what God is? Inuyasha, I know it's you fool." Kagome remarked.  
  
"So, you did come home to find a unhappy picture?" Inuyasha whispered. He could feel Kagome next to him. He could smell her scent and feel her heavy breathing next to him.  
  
"Yeah. I-I just can't believe anything at all Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "I'm so scared."  
  
He could feel Kagome, Inuyasha put his arms around of what seemed to be Kagome and said, "Don't be."  
  
Home.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome, don't be afraid. Don't be afraid." Inuyasha said.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm right here." He said.  
  
"Inuyasha, how can I feel you?" Kagome asked. She closed her eyes; she could feel the jewel glowing warmly. She felt an overwhelming feeling and then opened her eyes again. She could see Inuyasha's claws around her slender waist.  
  
"How?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The jewel," was all Inuyasha could say.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm still so scared. What if Sota and my mother and grandfather hate me?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Did you tell them the truth?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ye-Yes." Kagome replied.  
  
"Then I'm pretty sure that they don't hate you." Inuyasha remarked.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
"B-But still, what if-what if-" Kagome began as tears came down her face again.  
  
"Stop with the 'what ifs'." Inuyasha said as he wiped Kagome's tears away.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
"I can't." Kagome said.  
  
"Shh. Don't think that Kagome. It's okay; everything will be all right." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
  
Kagome clung to her shirt and put her face into his chest, where she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha called out.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
Inuyasha stroked her head. He held her tighter. Kagome was slowly losing her mind in eternal remorse.  
  
Kagome trembled, she felt so cold. Not physically, but emotionally.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed her hair. Then he could smell her blood.  
  
"Kagome, your neck." Inuyasha began.  
  
"Inuyasha it hurts. So much, I can't feel anything. It's getting so cold." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha observed Kagome's neck. He licked the wound. His saliva made Kagome's wound heal quickly. Kagome gasped at his movement, but made no remarks.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied.  
  
"Where do you think people go when they die?" Kagome asked. She already knew about Heaven and Hell. But she wanted to know what he thought.  
  
"They say we go to either Heaven or Hell. And then, after a long time, we are reborn," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Okay. Inuyasha, can I ask you another question?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Go ahead. When you see me, do you see me as Kikyo, or just plain old Kagome?" she asked.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without.  
  
"I see you for who you are Kagome," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay. Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For being there for me." Kagome said.  
  
"Your welcome," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome snuggled into his chest and sighed as she fell asleep.  
  
You can't just leave me.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome called out.  
  
She could hear the silence of the blade slicing through his back. Naraku laughed as he wielded the Tetsusaiga. Kagome ran to Inuyasha as she clung to him. Not even in his demon form could Inuyasha live through and attack like that. They both knew that very well.  
  
"Inuyasha..Please..Don't leave me.." Kagome begged.  
  
"I'll never leave you..Because I'm always here," Inuyasha said as he touched Kagome's heart.  
  
Breathe into me and make me..  
  
Miroku and Sango lay next to each other, holding each other's hand. Regardless of their quarrels when they were alive, they loved each other. When even in death, they still clung to one another. Shippo and Kirara were mangled beyond all words to say.  
  
"Inuyasha..I'm not anything without you," Kagome whispered as she leaned in.  
  
With the last of his strength, Inuyasha pushed himself up and touched Kagome's cheek and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I'm so scared," Kagome whispered.  
  
"I already told you, never be scared. Because I will always be by your side," Inuyasha said.  
  
"But how, when you're dead. How can I not be scared?" Kagome asked him.  
  
He breathed deeply and whispered, "I love you." He closed his eyes, but before, looked at Kagome with a loving look and slept into eternity.  
  
Real.  
  
Tears bled from her eyes. Fury and hatred rose for Naraku. Kagome's aura rose. She glowed an outline of blue as he hair rose.  
  
"I will destroy you," Kagome growled, she pulled Sango's sword and began to fight with Naraku.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Sweat drooled from their faces as they dueled. Rage had made Kagome stronger; she fought with techniques that she never thought she knew. Hate consumed her heart as she fought with Naraku. Finally, she could feel pain in her chest; Naraku had stabbed her.  
  
"I have you wounded human," Naraku said.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Speak for yourself. I killed you." Kagome said in a satisfied tone.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Naraku looked, Kagome had stabbed him in the heart.  
  
"Fool, you're dead." Kagome said as she watched Naraku disintegrate into ashes.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
"Do you remember when you came home to the death of your family," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"H-How did you know." Kagome stuttered, her eyes widened, "It was you wasn't it."  
  
"You just realize that. The young maiden, foolish enough to not even think it was me," Naraku said and laughed.  
  
Kagome roared in anger and stabbed Naraku in the head.  
  
Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.  
  
"Go to Hell," Kagome gasped as she watched to wind blow away his ashes.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Kagome crawled to Inuyasha's lifeless body and put her arms around him.  
  
"I'm coming Inuyasha, I'm coming," she whispered and closed her eyes.  
  
All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.  
  
She waited for death to accept her, and eventually it did.  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
As days passed by, so did years, and eventually decades which was followed by centuries.  
  
People passed by the mangled battlegrounds, witnesses claimed and explained the happenings.  
  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.  
  
So what happened to the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls.  
  
The maiden died carrying the jewel, but before the maiden died, she made a wish.  
  
And what wish would that be? Some say that she wished to be in forever peace with her loved ones.  
  
Others say the maiden wished that the jewel would cease to exist.  
  
But the true answer lies unknown, or so they thought.  
  
Don't let me die here; there must be something more.  
  
As the centuries came past, something happened. Fate never repeated itself. Instead, today at current date, in Tokyo, Japan; there is a 15-year-old girl in the park with her childhood friend. The girl's name was Kagome, and her friend was Inuyasha. Both were born during the same time period.  
  
But in another period, the jewel never existed, and in another, Kagome and Inuyasha were never alive. So maiden wished for time repeat itself. And that, for reasons we all know why the maiden wished so, but this makes people wonder.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Whatever happened to those couples in the after life? 


End file.
